


It's A Wednesday

by sunsetsandporsches



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus fic, It's the little things, No Dialogue, Post finale fic, Road Trips, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23, road trip fic drive, roadtrip!olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsandporsches/pseuds/sunsetsandporsches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a Wednesday when Oliver tells her he wants to learn more about himself, if she will go with him.</p><p>*a roadtrip fic to get us all through hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Wednesday

It is a Wednesday when Oliver tells her he wants to learn more about himself, if she will go with him. It is that same night that she says yes, she will go anywhere with him. He goes home that night to pack his bag. He says goodbye to Thea and spends the night at Felicity's place. They don't slept at all.

It is on Thursday that they take a late morning nap and don't wake up until evening. The whole time they are asleep, they remain wrapped in each other's arms. On the Thursday night, she gets into his Porsche - she doesn't know or really care where he got it - and they drive off into the sunset. Together.

Technically, it is Friday by the time they stop the car. A small bed and breakfast awaits them in a small town neither knows the name of. At one o'clock in the morning, they are starving. That is how they found themselves sitting in a diner, eating burgers and fries until past two am. He teases her for dipping her fries into her milkshake. And she punches him lightly - somewhat lightly, but she knows there's no way it hurt him - when she finds out he does it too, he just thought it was cuter when she did it. The waitress looks tired but they can see it in her eyes that she thinks they are a cute couple. And at two in the morning, less than two days into their trip, they have to agree with her. 

By Monday, they are in yet another city. This one is bigger than the last, but not by much. Again, they don't care enough to pay attention to the name. They get a hotel room this time and spend the day in bed, watching movie after movie. They alternate between wearing pajamas, and wearing nothing. When they wear nothing, the movie gets ignored. 

The next time they stop, it is Tuesday night but they are not in a town. On the side of the empty road, they pull the Porsche over and lay a blanket on the ground. For the next few hours, they curl up in each other's arms and watch the sunset and the stars come out. They watch for a shooting star for an hour before Oliver turns and tells her he doesn't need a shooting star because he has nothing he could possibly wish for. She smiles back at him and tells him her wishes have already come true. She falls asleep in his arms underneath the stars and he carries her back to the car to continue their trip.

When she wakes up, she insists he let her drive for a while. He doesn't argue.

The next two days consist of mostly driving, but they never let it become boring. They share stories from their childhoods, things they've never told each other before. Oliver tells her about the day Thea came home from the hospital. Felicity tells him about the day her father left. They laugh and they cry and they sometimes stop to make out a little bit. But most importantly, they listen to each other because that's all they want to do. Among the stories, small little secrets come out. Like the time Oliver stole a cookie from the cookie jar and lied to everyone that a bird that taken it. And the time Felicity had pretended to be someone else just to have fun at a bar one time. 

They stop at a bar on a Friday and pretend to be a married Russian couple. Oliver does all the talking. Felicity likes the feeling she has pretending to be married to him. She thinks she could get used to it. Somehow they get free drinks, but Oliver won't tell her what he said to the bartender. 

On Saturday, they come across a beach and without even saying a word to each other, they pull the car over. They spend the day in the sand. Felicity builds a sandcastle and Oliver laughs at her - but he ends up helping her make it a whole city. She tells him they can protect this city while they aren't in Starling. He splashes her with water and they end up in a splashing war. By the end of the day, they are covered in sand and water and Felicity is pretty sure she has a sunburn, but she doesn't really care. She's too happy to care.  

Saturday melts into Sunday and Oliver and Felicity find themselves singing along to the radio. They're glad nobody is on the roads to hear them because they sound pretty terrible. But it's fun and they keep laughing and smiling, so maybe they don't really care if anyone can hear.

Felicity makes him pull the car over when she sees a sign saying karaoke night in a local bar. They drink a lot before Oliver agrees to go up there. But they end up having fun, and everyone cheers when they kiss after the song is over.

On Tuesday, they end up at a lake they've never heard of. It appears nobody else has ever heard of it either, because it's completely deserted. Felicity makes a joke about skinny dipping and Oliver tells her it's fun. She's never done it, he wants to. They make it halfway in before she jumps on him and kisses him hard. He's glad nobody is around to see what happens between them next. In the end, neither is sure who's idea it was in the first place. 

They spend the next night taking a walk through another small town. He takes pictures of them to send home to Thea and Diggle. For a moment, he doesn't recognize the man in the photos - he's never seen himself look so happy. They find a park and grab a pair of swings. A woman agrees to take a video of them trying to see who can swing highest. In the end, they both have to stop because they're both laughing too much. The woman tells them they are the perfect couple before she goes her own way. They take a few more selfies in the park. The last photo they take is of the two of them kissing. He decides maybe he shouldn't send that one to his sister. 

On Friday, they wake up to rain outside. Still tired from the night before - and technically, that morning - they both agree to spend the day inside. Room service is ordered and they sit in silence. Oliver reads a book and Felicity does whatever she does on her tablet. At some point, she crawls over and leans against him, content to just read over his shoulder. They spend the rest of the day like that, both invested in the novel in his hands. By the time night falls again, they realize just how comfortable they are spending quiet down time together. 

They end up in Vegas on a Wednesday and stop in to say hello to Donna. She's ecstatic at the sight of the two of them together. She whispers in Felicity's ear that she always knew this would happen. Felicity hugs her mother and thanks her for everything. The three of them spend the night in the casino. Oliver wins, but he claims it was all because Felicity is his lucky charm. Donna can't help but smile when he says that - but neither can Felicity. 

On Thursday, they go shopping together. He agrees to buy her whatever she wants using the money from the night before. She replies by telling him all she wants is him. He kisses her in the middle of the strip and tells her how much he loves her. She ends up buying more clothes than she could ever need. 

On Saturday, they go swimming in the pool at their hotel. There are fireworks going off in the distance. Oliver lets her sit on his shoulders in the water so she can see them better. When she topples off, he catches her before her face goes underwater. She kisses him for that. 

It's a Monday when they decide to pitch a tent. Mostly because they're in the middle of nowhere and they don't know where the closest hotel is, but also because they learn that neither of them has ever camped before - that is, not including Oliver's time on Lian Yu, which they decide to ignore for the time being. They build a campfire and spend hours in front of it. They talk and share even more stories. They roast marshmallows and make s'mores. When they finally retire into the tent, they don't go to sleep right away. 

The next Monday they are in a hotel and feathers are flying everywhere. She's not sure when the pillow fight started but she's pretty sure it was Oliver who started it. He'd argue the opposite, of course. She laughs and gets a feather stuck in her mouth, which only makes her laugh harder. They don't even think about what it's going to cost to replace these pillows they're destroying. 

They meet up with Roy on a Thursday and end up spending a week and a half with him. It's the longest they stay in one place. It takes Roy a couple days to get used to seeing the two of them so carefree and in love. But he thinks it's nice. He's beyond happy for them. On the second last day with Roy, they go for a walk. Oliver pulls out a water gun and shoots them both. He drops two full guns in front of him and runs. Giggling, Felicity picks her up and chases him. Roy can't remember ever seeing two people so happy. He joins them moments later. 

It's early Sunday morning. Felicity is driving while Oliver sleeps in the passenger seat. She sees a sign and takes the next exit, ready to surprise him. He wakes up confused because this is not where they were planning to go. But she pulls him along and tells him she has a new plan. They arrive at a gate and he sees what she's planning. They're in a field, and there's a sign saying archery lessons are available. She signs them both up. He's better than the teacher. They leave laughing, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

On a Friday they go dancing. She realizes she's never really danced with Oliver before. It's a club and it's loud, but she tunes it all out to focus solely on him. They dance to every kind of song. They don't care that they do the chicken dance when it's a slow song or that they sway to the fastest rock song they've ever heard. They have fun. 

It's Monday when they realize they're driving back to Starling. Neither had planned it, but they silently agree it's where they want to go next. They miss their friends, their family. 

On Wednesday, they surprise everyone at Verdant. They spend the night telling everyone everything about their trip. They don't stop holding hands once. When they get ready to leave and go home that night, Oliver asks her to go home with him. 

It's a Wednesday when Felicity says yes, she'll go with him anywhere.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts :)


End file.
